


a funny story

by route216



Category: The Witch's House
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, animal death mention, this as a redo of something i did in 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/route216/pseuds/route216
Summary: a silly little tale of a hunter and his dog.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	a funny story

**Author's Note:**

> all art is drawn by me!

_"A book titled 'A Funny Story'. Read it?"_

**Author's Note:**

> [laughing chair noises]
> 
> do not repost. if you liked this, please consider reblogging it on tumblr if you have one!
> 
> https://cherartsthings.tumblr.com/post/189153287639/a-book-titled-a-funny-story-remake-of


End file.
